1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector with anti-mismating means for assuring different size/type cards can be correctly received in corresponding receiving spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electrical cards are widely used in electrical appliances to accomplish signal transmission or signal storage function. Certainly, card connectors are indispensable for receiving the corresponding electrical cards. With requirements of larger capacity of the electrical appliances, on the one hand, enlarging capacity of the electrical cards themselves; on the other hand, adding quantities of the electrical cards which are received in the card connectors of the electrical appliances. Especially, a card connector adapted for accepting more electrical cards is needed.
US Application Publication No. 2005/0079767 discloses a card connector which accepts two different electrical cards. The card connector comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of contacts received in. The insulating housing defines an upper space and a lower space along a vertical direction for receiving a first card and a second card. Thickness of the first card is larger than that of the second card. Therefore, the second card can be inserted into the upper space by mistake. Thus, damaging the contacts exposed into the upper space or being damaged by the contacts. In this situation, it is important to assure the different cards to be properly received in their own card receiving space.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.